Ranma: Mario Bros Version
by James Birdsong
Summary: This has nothing to do with Black Roses, Bandanas, and Koopa Shells
1. Cursed Springs

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Rumiko Takahashi does. I don't own Super Mario Bros. either. This was inspired by slashedbeat.exe's Tsubasa fanart but I do not hold rights to anyone's work cept hopefully my own.

"Come on boy you can do better than that"

Genma was training with Ranma at the cursed springs. Many fanfictions start at this point and this one is no exception

"Ha! Be on your toes my boy"

Genma typically becomes at this point a panda due to falling into a cursed spring. This time it would be quite different result

"Whoaa"

Yep there it was, Ranma had hit his father well enough to make the male parent fall to water and submerge as was cutom at this situation. This point in time just every point in time gave rise to future of events neither absolutly prepared for

"Geez what is that"

Ranma wondered aloud. An old man with a mushroom-like cap exited the pool. Whether the cap was a hat or part of the head he did not at first no but since it was wearing his father's clothes even though they were too big for frame probably the cap was part of head. Oop.. gears turning in mind. Oh that's POPS?!

"Hey old man what's the deal?"

"Be respectful to your elders"

Genma gave a swift kick to his son. Ranma was awesome at balance usually and often times could get onto another pole in time. But fate in this universe was like fate in canon universe and some other universes. Ranma went down into a cursed pool of Jusenkyo

"Come out Ranma hahaha."

Out of pool came a beautiful damsel wearing Ranma's clothes

"A girl. A girl? Really?"

Ranma considered the situation. Pops had taught him girls were weak. Ranma was told he had to grow up to be a man among men. Genma could have been devestated, could have wanted to continue fighting. Could have done alot of things. Instead he looked at Ranma turned woman and Ranma the damsel looked back at his pops the grandfathery man with mushroom-cap head. Suspense could be cut with a knife as expression might go if one is interested in such expressions

"You are not just any damsel honoured customer. You are Princess Daisy reincarnated"

The guide had arrived. Jusenkyo Guide had on brown universe and a hat. He somehow failed look like he was in charge "And your father fell into spring of toad" Guide had to put finger to Genma's moustache before Saotome father interupted

"Different toad than animal toad. Is tragic tale of long long ago."

Genma who now was looking just like Toadsworth was forced to listen. Ranma practices some punches to the air then does a simple kata carefully and slowly. May as well calm his nerves he thought. Other than a glare at his dad the Saotome boy is silent

"Oh centuries ago great hero Mario Mario and his brother Luigi Mario fight great battle hero vs great dragon Bower, kind of the Darklands. Oh that is at least how the story goes. But tragically much devestation and what left of battlefield is this."

He brings out hot water kettle and pours over its contents onto the father and son

"Hot water undoes curse till cold water make you cursed form again"

Ranma punches his dad on the arm

"You didn't read guidebook did you pops?"

Genma shrugged and muttered something about not being able to read chinese. Guide points out where book has japanese translation. Genma sweadrops and says nothing to this came-too-late news about the guidebook. The two thank their host and leave. May the kami have mercy on their souls.

"Where to now dad?"

Ranma sulked at his luck.

"Why to some village I heard rumor of"


	2. Amazon Village

Genma saw no problem going to places he has no prior knowledge about. It rained on way but that did not detour or dampen Gena's spirits. A toad and a princess come to village of Chinese Amazons and they eat banquet after they have watched numerous fights

"Yum mmm this is so good"

Genma saw no problem stuffing his face

It could go without saying the prize was meant for top Amazon and her friends instead of two outsiders who crashed the tournament

"You want make ammends you will fight Shampoo, our champion"

A crone-like old woman stares at the two martial artists

The father pushes his son to defend the honour of the Saotomes

"Fine fine pops whatever"

Ranma is grouchy about this but fights anyway to test his skill against best this town has. Could be fun is what he figured. Ranma wins and Shampoo gives Kiss of Death. The two Saotomes however somehow escape which also is precisely what the universe wanted of them for better or worse. Would at a later time Shampoo go after Ranma oh that is certain. For now the boy sometimes girl and the man sometimes toad man are safe in any case with no obvious pursuit back into the forest and bothersome fights during the training trip to Japan.


	3. Gender Confusion

At the Tendo grounds Soun tells his three daughters that this friend Genma would be coming by and one of the three is expected to marry the good friend's son Ranma. This does not sit well with any of the three girls. After that the door is knocked on shortly after in comes a toad and a damsel

"I thought daddy said Genma had a son"

Nabiki was mildly confused. The other two blink at the toad then look at the young woman who came with that man as if by mere appearance could solve some puzzle about identity of them. This tactic fails leaving Soun to look slightly embarassed for he does not have explanation either.

"I am Saotome Genma and this is Saotome Ranma"

Akane looks at the girl however instead of the adult. Of course Princess Daisy is not japanese therefore Ranma fails to look japanese. Nontheless the two agree to go spar at the dojo and leave to do so. Meanwhile Genma tells everyone else about the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. A scream awhile later lets everyone know Akane learned of Ranma's curse not as tactfully as rest of her family alas.

"That pervert"

Akane stated that even though it was she who walked in on him

"How dare he see me so"

Akane said furthermore even though she had on a towel and he was one in the bath

"I hate boys so very much!"

Akane has reason to hate boys as next day proves evidence of. Everyone slept best they could that night however. In fact the xext day showed the proof just as author stated. It started off with a normal breakfast. It was Kasumi that cooked of course. Genma and Son still dreamed of Ranma and Akane's wedding without permission about it in any case. Good news being Ranma never in this universe called Akane uncute

"Have fun at school Ranma"


	4. Akane and Kuno

Ranma was not sure if heard Kasumi right. Those words. School? He'd never stayed in school very long. Art was his life not book learning. Nontheless he and Akane go off to school. He walked on the fence. At school the horde of boys all want to fight Akane

"What the bloop is going on here?"

Ranma asks noticed the mob of boys while Akane fought winning every battle

"Same ol same ol at this school"

Yet battle continued. Until every male was down and only the now approaching Kuno Tatewachi was left and with bokken ready came wanting to date with her. Whether he was a sleezebag or idiot was anybody's guess. Akane fought him too which was natural of course given the situation which has been for entire life at this school every since the beginning for them

"Let me get this straight. This lamebrain says whoever defeats you in combat gets a date with you"

Akane nods

"And none of them asked your say so on the matter?"

Akane shakes her head at Ranma's question. Ranma smirks and pulls Kuno away from miss Tendo

"The lady said no I'll have you know"

"And who pray tell are you to keep me from winning hand of my love Tendo Akane?"

Ranma tells him giving Kuno puzzlement then anger

"You dare live under same roof as my Akane?"

This being first time Kuno and Ranma fought it stands to reason Ranma gets a welt at back of his neck for his trouble. But rest of challenge is not as painful. Ranma does get to know Kuno's style and weaknesses and lame strategy which gets easier to predict movements for etc. Today would not be the day that Tatewaki Kuno wins Akane's heart


	5. Kiss of Marriage

Kuno is later taken away on a stretcher. Akane and Ranma get into class. Much of day of class is boing by near end of second period Shampoo bursts through wall. She fights Ranma for not saying where girl Ranma is at. Ranma wins in boy form and gets kissed Kiss of Marriage so at least so says Nabiki after a check into guidebook

"Gosh dang it"

Ranma is upset again and despite that Akane considers Shampoo a floozy stupie-head she blames Ranma for the glomp.

"I don't love you Shampoo. Get away from me you nut"

Shampoo however remains persistant but does leave because of stares and that Ranma has requested she go for now anyways for she decied to just go for the time being


	6. Hibiki Ryouga

One could hope dearly rest of day at least normal day but then comes Ryouga

"Ranma I finally found you. You will pay Ranma, pay dearly!"

Ryouga is befuddled and upset when Ranma claims does not recognize this challenger who knows his name

"Hibiki Ryouga, whom you forfeitted an agreed upon fight. You also are a bread theif. Don't forget haha"

More beffudlement then a frown

"Ranma honour demands you fight me!"

"Uh huh.. uh Ryouga buddy I waited three days for you IN YOUR BACKYARD"

Ranma's statements cause some people that gathered to laugh at Ryouga however

"No numbskull I wasn't gonna wait any more. My dad pulled me away to go train"

Logic failed to indicate truth to Ryoga. The two fought. Cold water somehow got involved perhaps due to destiny or attraction curse has for the water somehow concidentally becoming involved. Either way school somehow got to see a princess in Ranma's clothes and a paragoomba. The paragoomba of course has lesser of fighting prowess

"What the fudge?"


	7. Ranma and Kuno

Ranma goes to get hot water for himself and his pal Ryoga.

"Oh who is that pigtailed girl. How I love thee. Please date with me. Such beauty.. such nobility"

Kuno sees female Ranma for first time. Kuno gets a kick in the face and falls back onto the school grounds

"Ow"

Yet unrequited love does not die that easily

"Such fierceness"

He watched clouds for awhile.


	8. Akane's Pet

Ranma returns to classroom to find Akane holding the paragoomba

"Look Ranma, I found myself a pet. Isn't he cute? I'm gonna name him P-chan"

Ranma's facefault goes unnoticed by miss Akane however. Akane tells her new pet something

"You behave while I go for lunch P-chan"

She set him down on her desk

"Come on Ranma. I'm starving"

So it is that this universe has its humor like the canon.

Ranma watches Akane exit room, turns himself back to a him then Ryoga back to a human

"I suppose you don't want me to tell Akane that was you huh?"

Ryoga shakes his head then goes to his clothes and gets dressed

"Oy why me"

Ranma muses for several more seconds then goes to lunch without telling P-chan's secret to Akane. It may as well be this way. Rest of the day is honestly peaceful in any case with no sign of Kuno.


	9. Shampoo

Perhaps it is because Kuno is asking around about pig-tailed girl. He hears the truth but does not listen. He supposes as expected the foul Saotome has enchanted the maiden. But since Ranma is at Tendo residence he knows by proxy where he can find his pig-tailed girl if indeed unnamed princess is in the hands of that accused boy. That evening he sprouts poetry outside Ranma's window and gets snot kicked out of him for such trouble. Genma and Soun have heard of Shampoo's arrival but believe Ranma going to marry Akane. What the two fathers don't expect though is Shampoo coming to front yard, foot on Kuno's face briefly by the way, to call for Ranma not even knowing the two Ranmas are one and the same child

"You come out now Ranma. Face me and accept the amazon laws"

Such proclamation makes male Ranma come out and face her

"Hiya. Come now with me back to China yes?"

Ranma shakes his head. Shampoo pouts

"We be very happy together Ranma"

"No. Ranma will marry my daughter Akane"

Soun's statement has put Akane in danger of being an obstale to kill. Ranma decides to show the curse to Shampoo. Shampoo goes off to cry confused by this. Akane knows that yes she's saved but puts blame on Ranma nontheless of saving without being asked. Such as the nature of relationship of Shampoo, Ranma, and Akane as sitcom-like as that seems to everyone.


	10. Mousse

Next day Mousse shows up. He kidnaps Akane

"Haha come to the circus. I have curse because of you Ranma.. hahaha"

So yes Ranma went and saved Akane. The amazing show of girl changes into a koopa troopa was a facade. But Mousse turning into a koopa troopa was real however. The circus perfomance was entertaining for all who attended. In any case Mousse gets defeated in a fight with Ranma which perhaps did not suprise Nabiki who did earn money from the battle between the two martial artists. Afterwards Mousse probably left the circus but there is possibility in this universe he stayed with them.


	11. Kuonji Ukyo

Months pass. In that time P-chan not found. In that time Kuno Tatewaki never gets message, even when sees it before his eyes, Ranma is not responsbile for Pig-tailed girl. Ah well in any case Genma has just been beaten by the child he left behind. Akane thinks maybe Genma has another offspring but Genma denies it. At school next day class is introduced to Kuonji Ukyo

" Good day all"

Then Ukyo notices Ranchan

".. You will pay"

Ranma is used to people wanting to kill him by why would his childhood friend wanna kill him or get revenge whatever for? He has no reason to believe best buddy angry but this very minute Ukyo is saying she's mad at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Ranma gives confused look

"We are friends aren't we?"

At least Ranma is beliving so. Hibiki might have turned all peeved but why would Kuonji become so? Logic train whooshed by without making a stop to pick up new passengers. Ranma blinks a few times. Well time would tell what's up.

That time comes soon. The fight takes place at an abandoned lot with pipes. Out of those pipes came occasionally piranha plants. Audience were told to be wary of them. At this lot was a ring where fight occured

"Wow. Well done Ucchan"

Ranma learned minutes later entire floor of ring was actually a hot grill. The battle was strange, funny, and after a time taken out of ring to battle it out on the lot itself without concern to the dangerous plants that would like to bite either combatent.

Observing this entire thing was a long haired teen in a red beret, pants, and shirt with ruffles. In face this teen was a boy. Perhaps a bishounen but regardless this boy was cheering for Ukyo

"You know Ukyo?"

Hiroshi asks while Daisuke is useing a flame thrower to defeat a pirahna plant elsewhere. The plant is defeated and disappears from the pipe. Tsubasa nods at Daisuke's question and explains he attended last school with her.

"Oh"

Daisuke's answer didn't mean much. Hiroshi sees something on Ukyo. Breasts? The bindings still held them

"Ukyo's a girl!"

Tsubasa sweatdrops due to rude outburst and Ranma misses an evade so earned a spatula to his head

"Of course I'm a girl Ranma"

Ukyo's statement gets a few grasps. Situation however is talked about and Genma is at fault. No suprise


	12. Buzzy Beetle

Time passes as time is ought to do. Shampoo returns in an unexpected way. A buzzy beetle comes in a box shipped from China.

"Aaahhh! Keep it away from me!"

Yep instead of cats as in canon universe, this time Ranma's fear is beetles. But the reason is the same. Training as a five year old that dropped into a pit of beetles in this case. Shampoo when human form and with clothes on stubbornly claims Ranma to ber her's. This doesn't sit well with Akane

"So you are not gonna kill him?"

Would have been easier situation if that was the case but it wasn't

"Well you can't have him. Not like I lo..love.. yeah love him but he doesn't wanna go"

Akane claim was packed with truth. However would that matter. Would she care if Ranma ran off with Shampoo yes but sometimes she claims no she would not care at all about that and would let Ranma go.

"He was mine first. Your laws don't hold nothing here in Japan. Go away now and do not come back hussy"

Akane does have a bit of anger at Shampo trampeling on her dreams so


	13. Tarou

Month later a monster man comes. Sharp teeth, firey hair, spiked shell. Tarou had come looking for Happosai

"He isn't here"

Ranma's information was not well recieved from the Bowser form dude. Pantyhose Tarou does eventually defeat Happosai though nontheless but perhaps never gets a new name. But Tarou aka Bowser defeats Lucky whom had curse of Toad, Peach's retainer, instead of young boy as was case in the canon universe

"Um bye"

Ranma watches Tarou leave to whatever adventures he wanted to go to

"And never call me sissyboy"

But Tarou was certainly gone


	14. Herb

Another day. Another situation. A beautiful girl with blonde hair. This fanfiction does not have Saffron but it does have another foe for Ranma. Herb, ruler of Musk Dynasty, somehow trapped in cursed form of Princess Peach due to accident with the locking laddle

"Stupid monkey"

Herb was upset but he kept it in check the contained yet somehow quite rational anger. Yes ladle of presevation like in the canon universe was cause of the journey here too in this universe

"Grab that girl"

Still his, for now her, henchmen are uncursed warriors named Lime and Mint. The two grab female Ranma.

"You look just like the monkey that hit me into pool of Princess Peach"

He not happy at all with the girl that is replica of Princess Daisy

"Yeah well if monkey had been in Princess Daisy cursed spring that makes sense"

Ranma then somehow escapes the two henchmen. Herb uses ladle on female Ranma

"There. Now I have my revenge for ticking me off"

So it was in this case she worked with the three Musk individuals. Herb and Ranma get free from being locked as does Rouga and Mousse since over course of trip they got curse locked too into their other forms. None of them get cured of their curse but there was no reason to remain too long extremly ticked off over it

Instead at unknown hypothetical date Akane and Ranma marry and live happily ever after. Tsubasa in this universe marries Ukyo and the two do somehow live happily ever after. It's my fanfiction afterall. THE END.


End file.
